


Maybe

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” you put a hand on your waist.“Maybe,” he looked down at his feet. “Would you say yes if I was?”





	Maybe

Your eyes followed Dean when he walked in and sat by the closest table, smiling while watching you silently.

You were just… Gorgeous. He couldn’t stop looking and listening to you. With that voice and the way the song just pulled you into a sexier tone, he was having a hard time not drooling and feeling his cock hardening the slightest.

Dean shifted in his spot, his eyes never leaving you. You’ve always seemed to have a lot of fun going undercover but today… Today you were over the top. For this hunt, you and the boys were investigating a club, which ended up with you ‘ _pretending_ ’ to be a singer.

So there you were, in a red tight dress and heels, eyes closed and practically seducing the microphone and the crowd with the air around you. Damn, Jessica Rabbit herself would be jealous of you right now.

The moment the pianist ended the song, he was the first to stand up and cheer you loudly, which made you smile, even though no one else seemed to care more than a couple of applause.

“Hey,” you walked in his direction. “We’re done?”

Dean nodded with a huge silly smile.

“You were… You are… Wow!” he expressed. “I mean… You never mentioned you could sing like that.”

You just shrugged.

“I never thought it was useful until 12 hours ago,” you smirked. “Did you like it?”

“A lot,” he affirmed. “Like… A whole lot. You were…” he felt his cheeks reddening a bit. “You  _are_  amazing.”

You felt your cheeks warming up and used your hands to fix your dress.

“Thanks,” you said in an embarrassed mutter. “We’re leaving?”

He cleared his throat quickly, heart racing into his chest with the move he was about to make.

“Actually, I was wondering… You’re already all dressed up and me too,” he pointed at his suit and then at your dress. “And that an awfully beautiful dress to be wasted, you know?”

You arched your eyebrow, not understanding where he was going.

“So I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere. Maybe eat something fancy and… Have some fun?”

You giggled in response and he smirked.

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?” you put a hand on your waist.

“Maybe,” he looked down at his feet. “Would you say yes if I was?”

You opened a smile.

“I would say we go back to the motel, change from this extremely uncomfortable dress, and head to a place with real good food for our date if it actually was a date.”

Dean’s face cracked a smile and he let out a breath none of you noticed he was holding.

“That is a good idea,” he decided, licking his lips. “We can… We can follow your idea.”

You nodded, pulling your dress enough so you could walk by his side.

“Okay, then.”


End file.
